


Longing

by Mhoram



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Explicit Language, Gay, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Repression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: Christian Alexander is torn between to worlds, the one he wants and the path he's been forced to take.New student Noah Finley is looking for friends and finds himself drawn to the star athlete.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Noah had caught himself staring again and turned his head away. Christian Alexander was on the football field, his face flushed from the exertion.

He was tall, that had been the first thing Noah had noticed about him. He towered over most of his other peers. He had a classically handsome face and an easygoing smile.

He had been trying for the past couple of weeks to muster up the courage to talk to him but he had always bowed out at the last minute.

He had just started over with this new school and was determined to at least make a good impression.

Christian always had people around him, he was practically a celebrity at the school. Being a star athlete in a school obsessed with sports is an easy route to popularity.

On this particular day, he watched the football players walk off the field after practice. He noticed Christian staying behind. This was his best chance, he made his way down the bleachers carefully.

When he reached the bottom, he was only a short distance away. He made his way over and saw Christian had already spotted him.

“What's up?”

Christian raised an eyebrow,

“Do I know you?”

Noah bit down his lip.

“Um, no but-”

“Wait, I've seen you before, hanging around in the bleachers.”

He cursed himself inwardly for being so noticeable, he had hardly been the only person who would watch the team practice. There had been a small group of girls who would hang around on occasion.

“What can I say, I like seeing you guys play.”

“For real? I wouldn't have pegged you for a football fan.”

Noah crossed his arms defiant, “Why the hell not? I thought you didn't know me.”

He shrugged “I get the feeling you're not really into football, it's fine if you aren't.”

Noah could feel a droplet of sweat trickle down his back. He couldn't say his actual reason for sitting in the bleachers.

“I was hoping I could talk to you.”

He nodded “About what?”

Noah swallowed trying to think of a valid answer.

"I was wondering if we could hang out or something?"

A slow smile spread across Christian's lips. "Hang out? Like a date or something."

Noah's heart beat loud in his ears as he scrambled frantically to correct this assumption.

"No, I just thought it be cool to-"

"Hang out, I don't really know you. I can't imagine why we would hang out  
"  
Tears welled up in Noah's eyes as he turned away. He was an idiot for thinking this would have worked.

"Forget it" he mumbled, he ran off in the other direction without another word. His fallen backpack lay forgotten on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day,Noah stood staring at his locker trying not to recall the previous day. His fingers shook as he input the combination.

How could he had been so stupid? The best course of action was to pretend it had never happened, however difficult it was.

“Is this yours?”

He looked up and his jaw dropped Christian was standing in front of him. He didn't have the words so he simply nodded.

He accepted his bag without a word, he was grateful when Christian continued.

“You ran off and dropped it, I figured I should return it.”

“That's considerate of you.” he said finally.

“I was kind of an asshole, I'm sorry.”

Noah raised an eyebrow “Kind of?”

Christian rolled his eyes “Ok I was a complete asshole. Anyway I figured we could hang out, I know a place.”

Noah fought back a grin, it had worked out better than he had hoped.

“A date?”

“You wish, it's just hanging out. Give me your phone.”

Noah handed over his eagerly, and Christian input his number.

“I never got your name by the way”

“Noah”

“Christian”

He watched as Christian walked off, a giddy feeling stirring in his gut.

His phone was vibrating and he checked it, one message from Christian. It was just an address of presumably a restaurant.

He quickly texted back

**I don't have a car**

A moment later, he got another text

**No prob, I'll pick you up after practice.**

**Won't your friends mind?**

**Nah, they got other things to do today.**

The rest of the day passed by in a blur, after football practice, Noah waited in the parking lot as Christian pulled up and he got in. The parking lot was practically deserted aside from a few stranglers.

Noah settled into the passenger seat as Christian turned on the radio. It was hard rock, Noah reached over to change before his hand was slapped away.

“Fuck, did you have to do that.”

Christian turned to him scowling “Never touch a man's radio”

“It's not like I'm touching your dick”

The words came to him without him thinking too hard about them.

He turned over to Christian who was smirking at him.

“You interested?”

Blushing furiously, Noah turned away.

“No, of course not.”

Christian laughter rang in his ears, he turned back to face him and froze, his smile was dazzling but being this close to him had exposed the small gap between his two front teeth hardly visible.

Soon he was laughing along with him and they both sat there in considerable good spirits.

When they got to the restaurant, Noah was surprised to find it practically empty.

He turned to Christian with a quizzical look, Christian shrugged.

“It's almost closing, but I pulled a couple favors.”

They had a booth near the back and sat across from each other. The waiter came to take their orders.

Christian turned to him, “What do you want?”

You, he thought but out loud he said “A coke is fine.”

Christian nodded and turned back to waiter to order the same. As the waiter left he faced Noah at the other end of the table.

“So, what is it you want to talk about?”

Noah hesitated, he hadn't thought he would get this far and was at a loss for words.

“I don't know,” he admitted.

Christian smiled “I'll start then, favorite comic character?”

Noah was grateful for something he could answer. “Spider-Man.”

“Me too, please don't tell me you like the current one.”

Noah frowned “You mean Tom Holland?”

Christian nodded “Yeah, he's alright but what they've done with Spiderman is a tragedy.”

“What do you mean?”

Christian sighed “No Uncle Ben, who is pretty much Tony Stark. Hot Aunt May who literally does not do anything else and MJ who is not Mary Jane.”

“Sounds like you put a lot of thought into this.”

“Yeah, it feels like I'm the only one who thinks about it.”

“Well, I don't know why you like Peter Parker considering you don't have much in common.”

He smiled “I guess I'm more Harry Osborn.”

Just then the drinks had arrived and Noah took a sip of his before speaking.

“Why go through all this just to talk to me?”

Christian took a sip of his coke before sighing.

“My so-called friends are a bunch of idiots. All they talk about is football and I'm fucking sick of it.”

“Sounds like you need better friends.”

“What does it look like I'm doing, I'm getting to know more people, starting with you.”

“But why me?”

“When you dropped your bag, some of the stuff fell out. I gathered it back in and I saw a Spider man comic, that was something we had in common so I thought why the fuck not?”

Noah nodded, grateful to at least have an opportunity to get to know Christian.

“I kind of already knew who were.”

Christian shrugged “I figured, everyone at the school does. Win a bunch of sports awards and suddenly you've achieved god status.”

“Having a rich family also helps.”

Christian expression dropped from playful to serious as he folded his hands under his chin.

“Yeah well popularity is bullshit, none of this shit is gonna matter after high school. If you peak at high school then you're a fucking loser. I just can't wait to be done with all of it.”

They sat in silence for a couple of moments before Noah spoke up.

“So what's it like?”

Christian frowned “It's like a play you're putting on a performance, except you have your lines memorized and if you say one wrong thing your out in the cold.”

"That sounds fucking terrible"

Christian nodded, "I just can't fucking wait to graduate. You transfer this year is that right?"

Noah stared in surprise, "How did you know?"

"I've never seen you until this year."

"Yeah I did, I had to leave a few friends behind."

"I'm sorry about that." And the look in Christian's eyes told him that he was indeed sorry. He seemed to radiate sympathy.

Noah eyed Christian's hand and ached to touch it but he resisted the impulse. Instead he placed his hand near Christians but didn't touch it.

Noah sipped at his drink but neglected to order any food.

Christian had ordered fries and began to devour them in front of Noah's eyes.

"You want some?"

Noah eyed the plate still filled with various fries. He shook his head as Christian ate the remainder.

Christian left money down plus a generous tip. They both got up to leave when Noah noticed the ketchup still on Christian's lip. He felt tempted to wipe it away.

"You got something-" he had started to say.

Christian wiped it with his finger.

"Better?"

Noah nodded relieved he didn't act on his impulses.

"I'll be seeing you"

Christian extended a hand and they shook hands. For the briefest moment Noah thought Christian's hand had been lingering, his hand brushed up and down Christian's before they let go.

"I'll see you tomorrow"

Christian left the restaurant with Noah trailing behind.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Noah sat at his usual table at lunch. He looked down at his phone as a new message appeared.

_You as bored as I am?_

He looked up at the table Christian occupied with his friends. Their eyes met and Christian put his two fingers to the side of his head and mimed a gunshot. Noah smiled and sent a message back.

_Not while I'm talking to you_

He paused and sent another message

_Why do you hang out with them,if you hate being around them._

_I can't exactly drop them, I kind of have to see them all the time._

Suddenly Noah took notice of the rest of the table looking at him and back to Christian. He overheard snatches of their conversation.

"What's up with you dude? Why are you looking over at him for."

"Why do you care?"

"I saw him hanging around after practice, I think he's got the hots for you."

"Fuck you, what does it matter."

"I'm just saying be careful, you don't want a fa-"

The rest of his sentence was cut off by Christian launching himself across the table and in a flash he was on top of him beating the shit out of him. Noah stared in horror at the scene as Christian was pulled off, got up and stormed out of the cafeteria. He wanted to go after him but he remained where he was.

The other guy was still on the ground not moving. Eventually he stirred and got unsteadily to his feet. He left the cafeteria after Christian. Noah spent the rest of the day on edge, wondering what had happened to Christian.

After the last bell he found Christian standing in the hallway near the principal's office. Noah walked over tentatively, "

Are you ok?"

Christian nodded and raised a bandaged hand.

"Never better"

"You didn't have to do that, you know."

"Yes, I did. Its none of his business who I fucking hang out with. Troy's a fucking loser, i've honestly been looking to punch him for the longest time. He deserved it, trust me."

Noah stood nervously as students passed by them. He noticed people were looking at the two of them.

"I got detention for about a week" "That sucks"

He shrugged, "I got off easy, it could have been much worse." "So you wanna hang out or something." He smiled "After practice, feel free to hang around. At our usual spot, like yesterday."

Noah nodded and watched Christian walk off. Later after practice, he waited in the parking lot for Christian. He stole a glance over at his car, it looked expensive. As he examined it, he heard a voice call out behind him.

“Hey” He turned and saw a very beautiful girl walking up to him. Her blonde hair cascaded down her back as she approached.

“Waiting for someone?” She nodded, “Yeah,my boyfriend. He said he would drive me home.”

She turned and looked over behind him, Noah turned and followed her gaze and saw Christian walking towards them. Christian's smile faltered when he saw the both of them standing together. Noah watched him walk up to the girl and she kissed him right on the lips. Noah looked away awkwardly and stared at the ground. The girl wrapped her hands around Christian's neck.

“You said, you would take me home.”

Christian nodded “Yeah, let 's go”

They didn't even seem to notice, Noah standing there. So he started to walk off, he turned back wondering if Christian would say anything but he was already behind the wheel. Noah watched them drive off, trying to fight back the feeling of loneliness that threatened to overwhelm him.


End file.
